dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
PARANOiA Revolution
Song Information Artist: CLIMAX of MAXX 360 BPM: 180-360 Arrangement: Yasuhiro Taguchi First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Length: 1:53 Lyrics PARANOiA's soundbites, including "Sound!" and "Electric!", as well as various voice clips from the DDR 2ndMIX announcer, most notably "I'm so impressed I could cry. Thank you very much for your best dance!". Remixes/Song Connections *PARANOiA Revolution is the final entry in the PARANOiA series of songs. Other songs include: **PARANOiA by 180, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution. **PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ by 190, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX. **PARANOiA KCET ~clean mix~ by 2MB, which can be found on the console version of Dance Dance Revolution. **PARANOiA Rebirth by 190', which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX. **PARANOIA EVOLUTION by 200, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution Solo BASSMIX. **PARANOiA ETERNAL by STM 200, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX. **PARANOIA survivor by 270, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **PARANOIA survivor MAX by 290, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **PARANOiA-Respect- by .3k, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection. **PARANOiA ~HADES~ by αTYPE-300, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2. **PARANOiA (kskst mix) by 180, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *''MAX. (period)'' by 2MB shares similarities with PARANOiA Revolution: during the slowdowns, the sounds of someone choosing a song on a DDR game (DDR 1stMIX on PS1 for the former, and DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX's 2ndMIX mode for the latter), and they both can be perceived as "Thank you for playing" songs. *PARANOiA Revolution has similar ending structures with Valkyrie dimension, part of DanceDanceRevolution X2's Replicant D-action: after the "last" stream of notes appears, a break appears, and an ending comes right out of nowhere. *REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT is related to PARANOiA Revolution by title, refering to the 2ndMIX Mode's name for PARANOiA Revolution's 10-footer Expert chart. Trivia *PARANOiA Revolution was first accessible as a Final Stage on Hard difficulty in 2ndMIX mode. The other new song was: **TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION, accessible on Normal difficulty. *The Expert rating on 2ndMIX mode is a 10, and it is named Revolutionary, referencing PARANOiA Revolution's song title. *During the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event, it was revealed that CLIMAX of MAXX 360 is indeed TAG. *PARANOiA Revolution's Single Challenge chart uses MAX. (period)'s Expert chart during the first 8 measures of the 180 BPM section, while Double Challenge borrows from MAX. (period)'s Double Difficult/Challenge chart. *The PARANOiA man has been given a brand new appearance. *PARANOiA Revolution's Single Challenge notecount is shared with 888 (both have 753 notes), while its Double Challenge notecount is the highest of any song (at 735 notes). *PARANOiA Revolution, along with BRILLIANT 2U(Orchestra Groove), TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION, Tohoku EVOLVED, 隅田川夏恋歌, and London EVOLVED, makes a cameo in the background video for LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born-. *PARANOiA Revolution marks the first time TAG remixes a song in the PARANOiA series. *The Expert stepchart is made up of many past songs' charts, mostly boss songs and psuedo-boss songs. Expert Chart Fragments Official Song Comment Untranslated. Gallery PARANOiA Revolution-jacket.png|Jacket in DDR X3. PARANOiA Revolution.png|2ndMIX mode banner. PARANOiA Revolution-bg.png|Background still in 2ndMIX mode. DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX - 10 Footer Rating (Revolutionary).png|10 footer rating in 2ndMIX mode when selecting PARANOiA Revolution. PARANOiA Revolution (BG Video - Select Music Screen).png|PARANOiA Revolution being selected in the Select Music screen in the background video. Difficulty & Notecounts DanceDanceRevolution difficulty rated from 1 to 20. DanceDanceRevolution ※ Unlockable through Quick Play Mode until November 5, 2012 Category:Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:PARANOiA Category:Crossover DDR Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:TAG Songs Category:Remixes Category:KAC 2012